


My First Homestuck Fanart

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Series: Elfstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Okay, I’ve been reading this Homestuck gamestoryblog thing for several months now (or several years, depending on how one parses these things), and I have actually met CHARACTERS and discovered PLOT and have reached CONCLUSIONS about many aspects of this gamestoryblog, and am ready to stretch my creative wings and soar above all the petty details I haven’t yet discovered, in order to show off my immense artistic talent, which you will be experiencing shortly.
Series: Elfstuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663873
Kudos: 1





	My First Homestuck Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense in the context of the liveblogging.

Because I haven’t yet caught up with the story (but hey, I’m about to start Act 3 out of 6, so I’m almost halfway there, right?) (Stop laughing! Why are you laughing? Chibipaw, make them stop laughing at me! Chibipaw, stop laughing!), and I would feel horribly embarrassed if I made an art-thing that was later shown to be impossible in canon, I have made AU Art. So this is art from a Homestuck AU story that has yet to be written, but I’m sure you will be able to fill in the details yourself when you see it.

Are you ready? I am ready. I have been working on this art for weeks (erm, for values of “working” that mean “tracking down the supplies from the odd corners in the house where they have been hidden”) and this took me several tries to get right and I am far too shy to show you the drafts that didn’t work.

I would say “be gentle,” but fuck that; I’m a big girl and I can take real criticism. Also, I know exactly how amazing this is. Of course, this is a low-res version to keep loading times down; the 600 dpi version is safe in my HSLB folder and will probably never be shared online, in order to avoid piracy and all that.

Here we go: ELF’S VERY FIRST HS AU FANART under the cut:

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Homestuck liveblog at <https://elfstuck.tumblr.com/post/96524118418>.


End file.
